Always For Her
by phoenixfelicis07
Summary: Severus fled the castle after his skirmish with Professor McGonagall and went...where? The next time we see him he's being murdered. What is happening in that brain of his before he encounters death? Reference to Sev/Lily from Severus's point of view.
1. Summoned

**Ok, so this is my first fic, please review so I know how I can improve in the future. I don't care if you give me praise or criticism; just let me know what you think. I plan on writing 3 chapters for this story. Anywho, R&R!**

**Now here is my lame attempt at a disclaimer: This fanfic contain excerpts as well as embedded quotes from JK Rowling's best selling book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the other characters. I am using Jo's amazing story as a vehicle for expressing what I thought would have be going through Snape's mind at the time of his death and just before. Excerpts are taken from Chapters 32 (The Elder Wand) and 33 (The Prince's Tale).**

* * *

><p>Ch.1 – <span>Summoned<span>

"_Go and fetch Snape."_

"_Snape, m-my Lord?"_

"_Snape. Now. I need him. There is a – service – I require from him. Go."_

_Frightened, stumbling a little through the gloom, Lucius left the room. Voldemort continued to stand there, twirling the wand between his fingers, staring at it._

"_It is the only way, Nagini," he whispered._

* * *

><p>Severus was standing on the edge of the forbidden forest watching the battle playing out on the grounds and within the castle from afar. He stood with his perpetually cool demeanor, his pale face devoid of emotion. This, as usual, was only a mask. Anger boiled beneath his sallow skin. As he watched the battle raging throughout his first and only real home, he felt a strong desire to enter the fray himself, to defend the magnificent castle by whatever means necessary. Doing so, however, would require compromising his position to the Dark Lord. He still had one last mission to fulfill before he could abandon secrecy.<p>

Dumbledore had left him a task. Severus was to make sure it was upheld before he revealed his duplicity. He had to make sure Potter knew the truth about _her_ sacrifice. He needed to know the truth about what had happened when his mother had died. Harry had to know that he was destined to die.

Severus knew that the boy's sacrifice was essential, but he couldn't help the rage that filled him when he thought of how Dumbledore had played him. _He used me,_ Severus thought. _He used me to babysit his precious Potter. He knew from the start that the boy would never live. He took advantage of my feelings for _her_ to make me watch her son. He was raising the boy like a pig for slaughter. Potter was never supposed to survive._

He thought back to the night that he had over heard Sybil Trelawney make that awful prophecy. _Dumbledore always was a clever man. I guess the prophecy was right: _Neither can live while the other survives. _Neither will live, neither can survive. Dumbledore made sure that Harry was alive and well when it was time to confront the Dark Lord and raised him so that he would not back down when told what had to be done to vanquish the Dark Lord once and for all. Dumbledore planned it from the beginning so that he could kill two birds with one stone. It will be nice and clean._

Severus knew he was being unfair. Dumbledore had done what he had to in order to ensure the Dark Lord's downfall. He was grateful for this. He was sick of the deception that was required of him. He was required on a daily basis to watch first years suffer under the cruciatus curse and was powerless to help. What bothered him was that he had been Dumbledore's tool. He still was in fact. Dumbledore had instructed him to wait to tell Potter the truth until there came a time when the Dark Lord feared for Nagini's safety. He found the instruction odd, but he did not question it. He didn't even particularly care about Potter and his imminent death. Severus cared about the promise he had made to protect Lily Potter's son from danger.

It had always been for Lily that he has monitored the boy's welfare.

It had always been for Lily that he had striven to protect the boy.

**Always for **_**her.**_ For Lily. _Always._

Severus heard a rustle in the trees nearby. He quickly shook himself, discarding his idle thoughts. He was angry with himself for letting down his guard.

Severus pivoted to his right as he whipped out his wand to face the hidden assailant just as Lucius Malfoy emerged from the foliage.

Lucius held up his hands to show he meant no harm as he approached Severus. Severus slowly lowered his wand as he studied the older man. Lucius' long platinum blonde hair looked greasy, as if it hadn't been washed in ages. His grey eyes were sunken into his skull from his time spent in Azkaban. The man's face was pale and drawn as if a great weight was bearing down on his shoulders. Severus knew the reason for the man's distress, of course. When Minerva had had the students evacuated from the castle, almost all the Slytherins had forsaken the school. All but Lucius' son, Severus's godson: Draco Malfoy. Draco had failed to appear with the rest of the Slytherins in Hogsmeade along with his two idiot cronies: Crabbe and Goyle. No one knew what had become of the three and the worry was evident in Lucius' expression.

"You didn't think you could sit this one out did you Severus?" Lucius asked, his voice strained.

"Of course not. I have my reasons for avoiding entering the fray Lucius," _like staying alive long enough to tell Potter of his fate_ he finished in his thoughts. "The Dark Lord obviously values my life higher than others…others he would deem expendable."

Lucius' expression darkened. "My son's life is not something to be just thrown away," he snarled.

"No," Severus agreed, "but the Dark Lord does not see things as you or I. Any life lost to further his rise to power is considered a necessary sacrifice in his mind, no matter who it is." _I doubt he cares about the death of anyone besides himself and Potter…and perhaps Nagini._ "I believe him especially impartial to your son after that fiasco with Dumbledore on the astronomy tower and now the fact that he must question Draco's loyalty. The loss of Draco's life would not phase the Dark Lord in the slightest. Besides," he sneered, "most death eaters would give their wands to die for their master. Perhaps Draco will finally regain the honor you lost for your family at the Ministry."

Lucius glared at him. However, before he could respond Severus asked, "What is your purpose for seeking me out Lucius? In case you didn't notice, there is a battle raging only meters away."

The anger in Lucius' eyes suddenly drained away and he sighed as he slumped against the thick oak behind him. "The Dark Lord desires your presence. He said he had a service he requires of you." He paused, and then looked up at Severus with pleading eyes, "I wasn't able to convince him, but perhaps _you_ can get him to listen. He likes you Severus, he listens to your advice. Maybe you can convince him somehow to call off the fight…"

Severus looked in to the eyes of this worried father, seeing the pain that had lived there since Draco had been initiated into the ranks of the Dark Lord's followers. Severus knew that pain, the pain that came from not knowing the fate of one you loved. He had experienced it constantly in the months that followed the making of that horrid prophecy. In those months when he feared for the life of the only woman he had ever loved. _Why did it have to be her son he went after? Why had he even relayed the prophecy to the Dark Lord in the first place?_

Severus mentally kicked himself. _Why is it that I can't keep my thoughts from wandering to Lily for more than a few minutes? I need to focus._ It had been sixteen years since she died and he still couldn't get her out of his head.

"I will try Lucius," Severus finally said, refocusing. "I don't think I have nearly as much influence on the Dark Lord's opinion as you presume, however, I will do my best as I have no desire to see Draco die."

"Thank you Severus," Lucius said. Hope shone in his grey eyes and gratitude clearly perceptible in his voice. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you in the Shrieking Shack."

Severus nodded, turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack.

As Severus disapparated, he had a strange feeling that he would never see the man again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? please review, I'm working on chapter 2 now but I may be able to insert some suggestions if people review... :)**


	2. Death Sentence

**Ok, so I was a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for my first chapter. :( I wanted to get at least one before I posted the next chapter, but I decided to try for better luck with this chapter. Anyway here's chapter number 2! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Almost the entire conversation between Snape and Voldemort is taken directly from JK Rowling's best selling book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 32 (The Elder Wand). All quotes are directly from the book. I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Jo's amazing plot.**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 – <span>Death Sentence<span>

As Severus entered the Shrieking Shack, he noticed a faint glow coming from the room ahead. As he moved toward the light, he realized that what he was looking at was an enormous sphere of light floating in the air suspending what looked like some sort of coiling rope. Then he realized that it was a snake. Nagini was coiling and uncoiling in her sphere of protective magic like a serpent underwater.

_If Nagini is being protected… that means… _

He had to find Potter. Now.

All this went through his head within seconds, but he still wasn't quick enough. Just as he realized that he needed to leave the shack without the Dark Lord noticing that he was there, You-Know-Who turned around, looking Severus right in the eye.

It was quite unnerving, staring into the Dark Lord's red-slit-pupil-eyes. Not only was it hard to meet his gaze, but it made Severus uncomfortable to look at his unnatural snake-like face. It seemed disproportionate what with his lack of nose.

Whatever he felt when he looked into the face of the one who murdered the love of his life, there was no sign of it on his face and his mind was closed. Severus had mastered the act of hiding his emotions in the presence of the Dark Lord.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stood near the window in the small room twirling his new wand between his fingers. The only furniture in the room was a large box pushed up against the wall and a medium sized table.

Severus knew he had to find a way to extricate himself from the situation he was in, and quickly. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Nagini, swirling around in her magical sphere of protection. The time had come that the Dark Lord feared for the life of his snake. He _had_ to find Potter.

"I have been waiting for you Severus. I require a — service — from you," the Dark Lord finally said, still staring at Severus.

"A service? What would you require of me?" _Maybe I can convince him to let me return to help end the battle, then I can find Potter and tell him what I must. _"I can assure you that the battle is going quite well my Lord, their resistance is crumbling —"

"— and it is doing so without your help," said the Dark Lord in his high, clear voice, seeing right through Severus' attempt. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Severus strode across the room past the old crate pushed up against the wall. The Dark Lord turned with him, his red eyes following Severus's every movement.

"I have a problem, Severus," said the Dark Lord softly.

Severus's gaze briefly flicked away from the snake and over to his master. _What could the greatest dark wizard of all time possibly have a problem with?_ he thought.

"My Lord?"

The Dark Lord raised his wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

There was an eerie silence as Severus looked at him blankly. It sounded as if Nagini was hissing as she coiled and uncoiled — or was it the Dark Lord's sibilant sigh lingering in the air? _What could he possibly mean? And why is he asking me? I know next to nothing of wand lore_, he thought.

"My — my Lord? I don't understand. You — you have done extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said the Dark Lord. "I have preformed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

The Dark Lord's tone was musing, but Severus could sense his underlying anger. He could see the controlled fury in his eyes.

"No difference," he repeated.

Severus could sense the danger of the situation and was desperately trying to think of something to say that may reassure his master.

The Dark Lord started to prowl around the room, his eyes still never leaving Severus' face.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus…. Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

His eyes had once again fixed themselves on Nagini in her enchanted cage.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

_He's right, Potter always did love to act the hero… Still, Dumbledore said it was imperative that the Dark Lord was the one that had to kill Potter._ "But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself—"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends — the more, the better — but do not kill him."

_It was worth a try…_ Severus thought.

"But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But — let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can —"

"I have told you no!" Severus knew he had gone too far as the Dark Lord turned, his eyes glinting with impatience. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

Now Severus was confused beyond measure. "My Lord, there can be no question, surely — ?"

"— but there is a question, Severus. There is."

Severus could feel the Dark Lord's gaze resting on him once again, but his eyes were still locked on Nagini.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

_Why is he asking me this? _"I — I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you? My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius' wand shattered upon meeting Potter's"

"I — I have no explanation, my Lord."

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Severus finally found the strength to tear his gaze from the snake and instead stare at her owner. He could feel his face pale as he saw where this conversation was going. _Oh..._Oh!_...I can't believe I've been this stupid! He thinks I have the wand's alliegance! No, no, no, no! I can't let this happen, not before I find Potter!_

"My Lord — let me go to the boy —"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," the dark Lord whispered, interrupting Severus' futile attempts to flee, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner… and I think I have an answer."

Severus wracked his brain for a way out of this, but as clever as he was, he could see no escape. _I have to find a way! I can't just let everything crumble. _His thoughts abruptly turned to Lily. _I _must_ finish this! For her. Just as it has **always** **been** **for her**. I can't let her have died in vain!_

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

_Not as faithful as you think!_ Severus thought defiantly.

"My Lord —"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" he protested. Severus had no choice but to defend himself. He raised his wand. _I'll have to fight my way out_, he thought doubtfully,_ I cannot fail or all will have been in vain._

"It cannot be any other way. I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

The Dark Lord slashed his wand through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so as I said before, I was a little disappointed in the amount of reviews for my first chapter. In order to inspire more feedback, I am giving an ultimatum: I am not going to post the third and final chapter until I have received at least 7 [the most significant number in Harry Potter] reviews. You won't want to miss the next one since that's where all the memories of Lily come in so please, R&R**

**- Examples of aforementioned significance of the number 7-  
><strong>**Horcruxes, # of years at Hogwarts, general age magic starts to show, # of players on a Quidditch team, Harry's Quidditch #, # of times Harry confronted Voldemort (living memory or not), number of Weasley children (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny), # of obstacles leading to the Sorcerer's Stone (Fluffy, Devil's Snare, flying keys, giant chess board, mountain troll, logic, Mirror of Erised) and the teachers that protected it (Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagal, Quirrel, Snape, Dumbledore) etc.  
><strong>


End file.
